


My Sweetheart

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Also includes poems that inspired me later writing this, Celebrating Lovely Anniversaries, Christmas at two different times in their life together, F/F, First time/Friends to Lovers, Gold & Silver sexy clothes that get Nyota all horny, later Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Christmas at two different times in their life together ×Also includes poems that inspired me later writing this. I was going to be in the Femslash Bang Challenge, but I just cannot get this story to be long enough! So, it's here, and there's lots of  Explicit Lesbian sex in it! From Mutual Pining & Friends to Lovers through First Time, and on to to Established Relationship, later in life (after film 4); PWP with Feelings, set around two Christmas times. Added head-canon is that this takes place in a TOS AU where Spirk, possibly even McSpirk exists, as does TOS Chulu, where, later in life, Chekov is Demora's sweet stepdad! Imagine this at the party mentioned in the story; as well as Scotty being married to Lt Mira Romaine from 'Lights of Zetar'.





	My Sweetheart

My Sweetheart

Uhura put down the box of Christmas decorations she was carrying, and crossed her friend’s quarters, to stand with her.

The woman looked like an elegant, powerful silver clad princess, sparkling, in a long gown, with a split design on the right-hand side, showing off her milky thigh. She looked like she belonged in a beautiful realm of her own; a magical winter wonderland, with astoundingly beautiful snowflakes falling in her long blonde hair, flowing down, as it was at this moment. She was as though a princess in a magical place, like a snow-globe; a world of beauty and wonder.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Janice Rand asked Nyota, who had swiftly crossed her room that the two of them were decorating, to be at her side.

Nyota, standing there in a mustard coloured, short lacey dress, with buttoned back cuffs, that had feminine, delicately bejewelled cufflinks upon them; wondered, briefly, what she looked like to Janice, especially right here, right now; they were so close.

The seconds ticked by, but remained only a handful.

“I would be.” Nyota began to answer Janice’s question, from mere moments ago. “If you meant ‘sweetheart’ like I wish you did.” She confessed from somewhere deep within herself.

“What?” Janice asked, gently.

“You’re standing beneath the mistletoe.” Nyota Uhura noted. “Can I kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Janice answered; this was her dream, surreal as it was; as she spoke, her voice low, and, she found, immediately full of all the need she’d felt for her friend for a long time. She placed a garland of her own silvery tinsel over Nyota’s shoulders, and pulled her in for a kiss; a kiss which she let Nyota initiate.

They kissed for so long that each felt their breathing, as ragged as it was; when they pulled apart, and leant forward still for one another; in each other’s arms; their foreheads touching.

“Does this have to end here?” Janice whispered.

“Not if you don’t want it to.” Nyota replied carefully.

“I love you, Nyota. I don’t want this to end here.” Rand admitted.

“How can we have loved each other for so long, and still not known of each other’s love?” Uhura asked.

“I don’t know. I sometimes envy Vulcans their touch telepathy.” Janice Rand mused, as she still held on to Uhura, and was still being held by her.

Nyota grinned. “We’ll find better ways to communicate from now on.” She pulled Janice lovingly to her; giving Janice the option to pull back if she wished, because her (Nyota’s) encouragement to step forward was so gentle. “I love you.” She promised.

“Do you want to stay; y’know, sleep over?” Janice braved asking.

“If that’s okay with you?” Nyota checked.

“Make love to me and sleep by my side?” Janice invited Nyota.

“It would be my privilege.” Nyota spoke with her great affection for Janice, and with awe.

“It will be your privilege, and mine.” Janice smiled lovingly. She took Uhura’s hand in hers, and walked the woman, with whom she was in love, toward her private space; her bedroom.

Once there, with all kinds of reverence; they undressed one another.

Janice guided Nyota down onto her bed.

Exquisitely pressed together, they kissed.

Nyota was determined to show the beautiful Janice, and her equally beautiful body, such respect.

Respect didn’t mean you couldn’t love passionately.

“Sweetheart! I do mean it. You are my Sweetheart; you really are!” Janice called for her new lover, Nyota.

“And you are mine.” Nyota pretty much sang her words. She was so happy; even more so from knowing that Janice was happy, too. She fussed around and over her precious lover; placing pillows around her, and under her… And, then, Nyota lay on her stomach between Janice’s gorgeous legs. Her tongue met Janice’s lips; silken, and bare, but for the heat of them. Nyota’s tongue moved deeper, and felt around her; she was pleasuring her beloved Janice. She noted everything about this wonderful woman.

Janice didn’t know, in the moment, what to do with her hands; she wanted to hold Nyota; give Nyota all of the pleasures that she deserved to feel. Her hands alternated between gripping the bedsheet beneath her, and, reaching out to touch her beautiful Nyota; so that Nyota knew that she, too, was rejoicing in their being together. Janice fairly, just about screamed with pleasure; enjoying the new experience of doing so; even as she was enjoying her definite orgasm, because of what Lovely Nyota was gifting her with. Her climaxing moment stayed with her for so long, and this, too, was an amazing, new Joy, which she grabbed gratefully, and enjoyed thoroughly.

Afterwards, Nyota crawled up the bed, and in to Janice’s arms again; loving Janice’s soft, graceful, but need-filled kisses.

“Layback, lover.” Janice purred, as she began to move. “And, I will do the same for you… Then, maybe, I’ve got a request for you that I think you’ll like?”

“What is it?” Nyota asked, as her silken hair hit the pillow beneath her head, and she lay on her back for Janice, her Sweetheart.

“Straddle me? Ride me, long and gentle; let me hold you and kiss you; caress your back, and that beautiful bottom of yours?” Janice asked; talking of later, as she got herself comfortable now, and moved with utmost care in to Nyota Uhura.

“Oh, my God, yes!” Nyota breathed, and sighed, as Janice Rand touched her so deeply, and moved her so much.

Janice settled between Nyota’s legs, as Nyota had settled between hers. Janice Rand kissed both sides of her love/lover’s groin, and swept her tongue across Nyota’s mound from one side, and then, back again, from the other. Nyota was soft and downy, but neat, shaped, and short. Janice ‘licked a stripe’ up and over Nyota’s lips; then, down, over them, and she used her tongue, in two identical moves, to ‘push’ apart each one in turn, and release them; her touch feather light.

Sexual noises escaped Nyota’s mouth, and she fought to keep her legs with feet planted on the bed either side of Janice’s glorious blond head, still; so that Janice didn’t have to adjust anything but the ministrations of her tongue, whenever she chose to, or if Nyota needed to ask her to.

Inside Nyota’s lips now, Janice did move her tongue, exploring the delicious heat of the magnificent woman, Nyota Uhura, with whom she was in love.

As Nyota came, she tried to reach forward and between her legs to touch her darling; darling Janice. Nyota almost giggled, too; fancying that her backside might be on the verge of friction burn. 

Nyota’s sexual ‘scream’/sigh, was delightfully audible; both arousing and musical to Janice’s pleasant ear, and the rest of her body. She smiled at Nyota, from her stance still between Nyota’s legs. Her heart skipped at the dear smile Nyota beheld her with. Encouraged, and still craving everything she and Nyota could do with their new found, already much cherished physicality; she moved, and climbed up her own bed, to lay next to Nyota.

They kissed, and kissed; moving from sweet, gentle ‘thank you’ kisses; celebrating what, by being together, they had now found; to kisses which kept them wetly touching for ages.

“It’s time, I think, to fulfil your earlier request, sweetheart.” Nyota murmured. “Lay on your back again, if you agree, and get comfy, my love.”

“Absolutely!” Janice grinned, happily, and definitely agreeing with Nyota. She felt everything deeply already, as Nyota’s nimble, elegant, clever, hands and fingers, touched her, while Nyota straddled her.

“Let’s rub together, let’s press ourselves together, to start with. Then, I’ll, gently, gently place my hand where you fall down upon me, and just as gently try to finger your folds?” Janice asked/suggested.

“Oh, baby…” Uhura spoke. “Oh, yes; we’re going to try this!”

“I want to run my fingers up and down your back, too, and hold that beautiful derriere of yours!” Janice confessed.

“Be my guest!” Nyota breathed her words overs the lips of Janice Rand which still held traces of lipstick. Nyota kissed those lips, and rubbed noses with Janice, affectionately, before straightening up her back; keeping one hand, for the moment, on the bedsheet beneath them, and down at her side.

Janice caressed that hand of Nyota’s with one of her own hands, while busying the other one, drawing careful patterns upon Nyota’s naked ribs, and then, her back.

They began moving for one another; Nyota ‘bobbing’ up and down on her lovely, equally supple Janice, with as much precision as she could muster.

Gently, Janice placed the hand which had been at Nyota’s back near/over her own mound, palm up, and fingers ready to tread so very carefully.

“Oh, honey..! Honey!” Nyota called out, her head thrown back, and her beautiful neck bared to Janice’s also beautiful eyes.

“I honestly have dreamed of this.” Janice promised Nyota.

“Me, too.” Nyota revealed. “And, it’s so, so good, being real between us.” Nyota tried to convey how she felt to the woman she treasured, who lay beneath her right now. “I’m gonna do this, and all sorts of wonderful things, whichever you want to choose, for you. Maybe, I’ll even do them tonight, if you’re not tired yet?”

“You enliven me.” Janice near enough purred. “I don’t want to sleep yet either!”

“Good!” Nyota commented on this news, as she still bobbed up and down, and hugged Janice’s skilled fingers.

Rand kept up her pace, and all the patterns she traced within Uhura, in turn, using every part of her lucky fingers.

Nyota Uhura came for the second time that night; feeling like it would never end; hoping and praying that it never would. “Baby, you’re glorious!” She said breathily, as Janice reluctantly withdrew her fingers, and Nyota bent to kiss them, as well as Janice’s face, and lips.

The kissing was so tender, and, afterward; they cuddled up to each other for a while, before, as they had promised one another, Janice straddled Nyota, much as she had just been straddled by her.

It began with lips and fingertip kisses; those kisses moved southward, but could still be described in the same manner.

Janice’s hair billowed around her and Nyota, as she, in the throws of their passion, moved her from side to side; but, most of the time; she locked eyes with her dearest, and lips, too, sometimes, between the knowing, wonderfully ‘burning’ fingertip kisses; which she clenched herself around, increasingly,; delaying the moment of coming, to savour it, and everything else Nyota was doing for her, for as long as she was able; when she came, she stubbornly held on to that climax, again, for as long, and as deeply as she could.

\--- ---

After making love for the fourth time that night, Janice and Nyota held on to the peace and contentment they so gratefully both enjoyed; new and wondrous, inspiring, and restful, as it was.

They got out of bed, together, for only a short while, to wash, and pee before they allowed themselves to succumb to sleep, back in the bed in Janice’s sleeping chamber. As they had climbed back in to that bed, they still felt thrills run excitedly through their bodies, and they appeased them with touching and holding each other yet again, before they placed themselves comfortably in the bed, for sleep, on what was their first, and would not be their last, night/Christmas, spent together as lovers.

\--- ---

Nyota looked at the twinkling lights on their Christmas tree, and let the warmth in the room help her to relax. It was night outside, and, through the window beyond the Christmas tree; she could see that the stars made the dark skies glitter.

Janice walked in to the room, carrying two champagne glasses. She smiled at Nyota, and handed one of the glasses, and the champagne it contained, to her. “Here you go, sweetheart.”

“Thanks!” Nyota beamed. Over the brim of her sparkling glass; she looked at Janice, her wife, with sexual appreciation and affection unhidden. “That gold negligée was a good buy!”

Janice laughed; recalling their busy shopping trip, earlier in the day, for some special gifts. “As was that red silk hip-scarf.” Janice reached out, and fingered the item, around Nyota’s hips. She felt the folds of it, and the black pants Nyota was currently wearing beneath it. “Happy anniversary.” She grinned, touching Nyota intimately, just below the loose not in the scarf.

“Happy anniversary, honey.” Nyota gently traced, and held, Janice around the waist, with her free hand, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Which anniversary are we celebrating?” Janice asked, between the kisses.

“Both!” Nyota noted, happily. “Our first night together, and our wedding anniversary; Christmas, too! I love Christmas!”

“I know. I’ve never tired of it either!” Janice paused. “And, I’ll never tire of you!”

“Ditto, baby.” Nyota grinned. “Thank God that George and Gracie saved the day, a few months ago. Thank God that we had that lovely reunion meal with the Captain, Spock, Leonard, Hikaru, Pavel, Scotty, and a few more of the gang yesterday. You looked divine yesterday, too, by the way.”

“Bless you, Beautiful lady.” Janice blushed a little. She and Nyota then drank the last of the champagne in their glasses.

Nyota took the glasses, and put them on the coasters on the coffee table. She was barely gone, before she returned to her wife’s embrace.

Janice kissed Nyota. “Let’s go and make some love?” She smiled. “I’ve been eating that box of chocolates all day. I need to burn off the calories!”

“You don’t need to convince me!” Nyota grinned, and stepped forward to lead Janice, by the hand, to their marital bed.

___ ___

 

“What’s on the menu tonight?” After they had undressed; hands over silk, and silken skin, the wives lay in bed together, and Nyota kissed Janice’s throat and chin, and spoke in her sexiest voice.

“Oh!” Janice responded. “Shall we at least start with a number sixty-nine?”

“MMmmm; Perfect!” Nyota commented, continuing the kisses.

When they could, they broke apart, and positioned themselves on the bed as they had discussed.

Nyota gently blew out a breath over her wife’s naked mound. She knew Janice adored that. Tonight was no exception to the rule.

Janice traced her tongue around her wife’s, in turn, because that was how Nyota most liked this to start.

Lips lathed labia.

Every touch was lavish and prolonged by the wives.

Dancing fingertips moved over warm thighs, and held on, as gently as they could to the legs that opened wide, just so, just right, to help each of the women access their lover’s clit.

Janice felt her body wanting to writhe, and that glorious build, almost to the top of climax point. She knew her sweetheart, Nyota, her lovely wife, was finding herself in the same oh-so-welcome ‘state’. Nyota’s ‘womanly heart’ pulsed for her; those lips of hers, swelled further; they and all of Nyota’s body along with them, pulled closer to Janice, with that signature of palpable sexual hunger. Janice moved her tongue fractionally, and flicked it repeatedly, between stroking Nyota with it.

Nyota clenched, and swam in the gloriousness of her orgasm, trying to maintain her ministrations to Janice, the amazing woman who was giving her this, literally, awesome pleasure. She moved her mouth, momentarily, to Janice’s groin, kissing it, and hotly ‘whispering’ “Fuck! Oh! Fuck! You’re good! You’re so Good! I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’ll get back to you in a minute, I will’ Ohh, my God! This is so good! Fuck!” She kept her promise, and went back in between Janice’s lips; rubbing and rubbing at that darling clit, belonging to her darling wife.

“Ohh! Oh!” Janice felt the spasms of climax overtake her. “You know how to use that tongue so perfect!” She gripped as much as she dared to, because she didn’t want to hurt Nyota, onto the leg of Nyota’s that had its foot planted on the bed beneath them; and, holding on to her Sweet, Salty, Gorgeous wife; she came.

Nyota loved her wetness.

After a while, they moved around the bed again, and lay, face to face, in each other’s arms.

Their hands were on each other again, so soon.

Janice kissed and licked at Nyota’s breasts and nipples.

Nyota dipped her hands below the duvet, and several of her clever fingers between Janice’s legs, to where she (Nyota) had, moments ago, placed her tongue.

They set up a rhythm together. It was a symphony; completed by their voices when, encouraging and loving, adoring, when first Janice came, and then, when she moved her fingers over Nyota’s clitoris, knowing and celebrating her wife; Nyota came, and didn’t want to let her orgasm go, ever. She wanted it to last forever; she always wanted it to. She was kissing, kissing, kissing the wonderful skin of Janice, those lovely nipples; all the while murmuring bliss-filled and blissfully; telling Janice everything; the way she always did. Her kisses, upon the lovely breasts of her wife, were interspersed with the genuinely pledged: “I love you. I love you. I will always, always love you.”

“Oh, Sweetheart. My Sweetheart!” Janice replied with all the great magnitude of her love for Nyota. “And, I will always, always Love You!” She promised.

 

The End..?

11.9.17/Edited/Added to on: 13.9.17/14.9.17

Accompanying Poems:

For Nyota

 

She stands before me  
Regaling me with the story of how she danced  
And called out to the boys  
My heart and soul are hit with a bolt of lightening  
Leaving a trail of stardust, sparkling, bright  
And quivering in that way that love can do  
None the less certain  
None the less true,  
In its presence: Old, or new,  
I wonder why I didn’t notice  
Why I didn’t know  
Like I know now  
How I was not aware  
When, this love, it resounds with who I am  
I want to tell her; I need to tell her; I know though  
She calls, not for me, but for the men who come to her  
Who have the hope of seeing their love matched;  
In her eyes; in her body; in her spirit, and with her very soul  
They have a goal they might reach  
They have that goal

From Nyota

A friend once called me fair and a Lady  
I said; ‘Sorry, neither!’  
I’m not bad at being a woman  
Not bad at all, but a Lady?  
I don’t know;  
I know that there are times when  
I want to swashbuckle with the best of them  
And, there are times when I can do that; There are…  
I want to be the one who gets the chance with the Princess  
To be her true Knight  
I want to take a woman; a Lady to my bed  
Though, I haven’t yet  
I want to tell her  
To kiss her  
To hold her  
And watch her brush her beautiful hair!  
I want to be there, now  
In bed with her all night  
Caressing her; her body next to mine  
Along with mine  
Together  
I want nothing more than  
For her to give me her love  
And to be allowed to give her all my love  
That would give me, personally, the peace of the dove   
And, I hope, it would also make it mine to give  
To her; I’d give it all to her

Written On: 29.7.17


End file.
